konoha love
by CRYSTABELLL
Summary: bueno esta historia es naruhina sasumiku espero les guste es mas bien tipo escolar , adolecencia , todos los personajes son de kishimoto , solo miku fue tomada de vocal y bueno espero le den una oportunidad...


**Prologo**

**Eran las 6 de la mañana y el reloj no paraba de sonar y ella, estirando su brazo busco el despertador para obtener un poco de paz y así apagarlo. Se estiro en la cama frotándose los ojos miro por la ventana al parecer hoy sería un largo día , ya se veían pequeñas gotas mojando la ventana , otro día mas había llegado ,se retiro las mantas y bajo al salón.**

**-buenos días –susurro mientras se encaminaba a la mesa donde un delicioso desayuno la esperaba.**

**-buenos días hinata al parecer hoy será un clima horrible verdad? – dijo su madre Hana quien estaba sentada al lado de el padre de hinata.**

**- así es, pero la lluvia de vez en cuando no es mala- murmuraba hiashi su padre**

**-lo dices por ti papa para mi es horrible, estropeara mi peinado – decía enojada hanabi.**

**-ya basta de discusiones coman que se les ara tarde-decía Hana tratando de apaciguar el ambiente, el resto del desayuno se hiso en completo silencio.**

**Porque su ropa tenía, que quedarle tan justa se decía mentalmente hinata, no me molesta soy alta y me veo bien pero esos pervertidos de mi escuela no dejan de mirarme y me ponen nerviosa.**

**-hinata! Ya llegaron tus amigos date prisa-gritaba Hana desde abajo.**

**-ya voy mama'- respondía hinata desde arriba rápidamente agarro su bolso y bajo corriendo las escaleras- nos vemos mama- decía hinata despidiéndose en la entrada.**

**-que te vaya bien cariño, chicos cuiden de mi hija-decía Hana con una sonrisa.**

**-claro que si Hana-sama nos vemos-decían shino y kiba quienes iban al lado de hinata.**

**-buenas hinata –sonreía divertido kiba al verla toda ruborizada.**

**-kiba déjate de mañas que me ruborizas- decía hinata con un puchero.**

**-ya tranquila hinata son solo bromas de kiba –sonreía shino revolviéndole el pelo a hinata.**

**-tú también shino no me despeines – decía con sus brazos en jarra, hinata.**

**-jajaja por las cosas que te enojas hinata solo decía que estas muy guapa hoy- decía kiba con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriéndole a hinata.**

**-si como no, pensare que son igual a los pervertidos de la escuela que no pasan de molestarme- susurraba ruborizada hinata.**

**-pero si lo que dice kiba es verdad hinata no lo puedes negar cada día estas más guapa-decía con una sonrisa sincera shino.**

**-ya vale dejarlo ok –decía hinata adelantándose para entrar a la escuela , mientras kiba y shino no paraban de reír , pero lo que dijeron era cierto hinata cada día estaba más bella muchos estaban enamorados de ella pero la verdad era que hinata ya amaba a alguien pero ese alguien estaba con alguien más , la persona que poseía el corazón de hinata era el príncipe de la escuela naruto namikaze , quien por desgracia salía con la jefa de las porristas sakura haruno , así que hinata no tenia oportunidad o sí?.**

**Ya en el salón de clase, todo era como siempre todos prestando atención, bueno alguno que otro estaba conversando pero las clases se desarrollaban con normalidad.**

**-oye naruto , iras conmigo al baile de curso verdad- decía sakura con una tierna sonrisa**

**-claro que si no me lo perdería, dan comida gratis no? –decía emocionado.**

**-sí pero me refiero a ir en pareja no a la comida- decía con una venita en la frente sakura.**

**-si lo sé, no te enfades, sabes que no faltaría-decía tierno tocándole la mejilla.**

**Todo esto era observado por hinata al final del salón en su asiento, quien cabizbaja miraba hacia un lado.**

**-déjense ya de cursilerías o vomitare- decía molesto sasuke pasado entre sakura y naruto.**

**-dobe déjate de ser un amargado quieres-decía enojado naruto.**

**-a quien le dices amargado usuratonkachi, el único que molesta eres tu-decía enfrentándolo.**

**-ya chicos dejen las peleas quieren-decía sakura colocándose al medio para que no hubiera una nueva disputa- sasuke, naruto recuerden somos amigos así que no pelen.**

**-lo se sakura es solo que el dobe no hace más que molestar-decía con un puchero naruto.**

**-deja de decirme dobe naruto o juro que veras mi furia- así ambos se quedaron mirando con fuego en los ojos , todos sabían que ambos se llevaban mal , siempre habían sido amigos muy unidos los 3 pero sakura al declararse a sasuke este la había rechazado y esta al estar destrozada había envuelto en sus redes a naruto el cual siempre estuvo enamorado de ella , desde solo 2 meses habían comenzado a salir y la relación iba de lo mejor pero naruto aun sospechaba que a sakura le seguía gustando sasuke he ahí la rivalidad de ellos.**

**-oye hinata, oe -decía kiba pasando su mano frente a hinata , quien no le prestaba atención.**

**-parece que la perdimos-decía shino mirando a hinata quien por mas intentos que kiba hacia para que escuchara lo que quería decirle, no funcionaba.**

**-"!HINATA!-gritaba a todo pulmón kiba haciendo que toda la clase se les quedara viendo.**

**- kiaaa kiba no me asustes así -decía hinata mirándolo asustada.**

**-es que no me haces caso-decía molesto.**

**-eto lo lamento, y el profesor- decía interrogante hinata al ver que solo quedaban pocos alumnos en el salón.**

**-ya lleva rato que se fue, te decía que almorzáramos en la cafetería, porque se ha puesto a llover mas fuerte- decía kiba con el seño fruñido.**

**-vale si tienes razón, no creo que la lluvia pare aun por lo menos, mama preparo mucha comida, para que almorcemos – sonreía tiernamente hinata.**

**-eto… vale vamos ya que se hace tarde-decía kiba ruborizado tomándole la mano seguido de shino quien también se había ruborizado, la sonrisa de hinata siempre tenía el mismo efecto en todos.**

**En la cafetería**

**-oe naruto, vamos a ir a los video juegos o te quedaras haciendo arrumacos- decía sasuke divertido.**

**-siiiiiiiiii iré hace mucho que no voy ya , puedo verdad sakurita – pedía con sus manos en forma de rezo naruto a sakura quien miraba molesta a sasuke , era verdad que hace mucho que naruto no salía con sasuke ella siempre se encargaba de llevarse a naruto ya sea con un beso, un abrazo o cualquier cosa, no quería perder a naruto ya tenía suficiente con haber perdido a sasuke , nadie le quitaría a naruto, pero si no lo dejaba ir naruto estaría enfadado todo el día y ella no lo quería molesto.**

**-de acuerdo, puedes ir con sasuke pero me llamas cuando llegues a casa vale-decía cariñosa atrayéndolo hacia ella- me llamaras verdad-decía cerca de su boca.**

**-claro que si sakura- decía naruto completamente ruborizado, es que de verdad quería mucho a la pelirosa, nunca se arrepentiría de estar con ella.**

**-oigan ya basta van a seguir –decía sasuke enfadado mirando a un lado , es que no era que sintiera celos jamás amo a sakura es solo que le dolía que sakura jugara así con naruto el era su amigo , su hermano pese a que siempre pelearan , aun recordaba lo que le dijo sakura hace una semana.**

_**Flash back**_

_**-entiéndelo te amo a ti!- decía sakura con lagrimas en los ojos, había citado a sasuke detrás de la escuela porque ya no resistía mas ese peso.**_

_**-yo no te quiero te lo dije hace unos meses cuando te me declaraste es que aun no lo comprendes, aparte estas con naruto por dios sakura!- decía molesto sasuke.**_

_**-si lo sé pero estoy con el solo porque quiero que recapacites entiéndelo si tú me dices que si lo dejo, lo dejare inmediatamente tu eres la única persona a la que amo como quieres que te lo diga- decía exaltada.**_

_**-bien pues yo ya te lo dije no te amo! –gritaba enfadado tratando de irse, pero sakura lo giraba y daba un beso sorpresivo.**_

_**-pero qué demonios ases-gritaba soltándose y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.**_

_**-ya lo veras volverás a mí, pero hasta entonces naruto será mío, tu y él me pertenecen no se los daré a nadie! –gritaba sakura furiosa yéndose molesta.**_

_**Fin del Flash back**_


End file.
